


You're the closest to heaven (that I'll ever be)

by beloniika



Series: D R A B B L E S [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan has been pacing in the waiting room for hours, impatiently waiting for his turn and checking his wrist watch every few seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the closest to heaven (that I'll ever be)

Luhan was tidying his desk: the boss has given him so much crap about it!  
  
Albeit a boring one, Luhan was grateful for that job. At least he didn’t have to spend his time on that white bench looking at the grass growing.  
  
“Hey Luhan!” a co-worker called him, “New case! This one has been specifically assigned to you by the boss himself.”  
  
“Well, that‘s new, I don’t have to take care of what the others refused,” Luhan winked and snatched the folder off the other’s hand.  
  
  
  


> CASE #236’819’456’519
> 
> NAME: KIM, MINSEOK AGE: 53
> 
> CAUSE: WORSENING OF HIS COMA AFTER AN HEART ATTACK
> 
> DATE: 30/01/2044 H. 11.45.06

  
  
  
Luhan’s eyes widened.  
  
\---  
  
Luhan has been pacing in the waiting room for hours, impatiently waiting for his turn and checking his wrist watch every few seconds.  
  
«LU HAN» came the voice from the loudspeaker, and he could finally open the door. On the other side he found a person with familiar round cheeks checking himself in disbelief.  
  
Luhan cleared his throat, “Kim Minseok-ssi?”  
  
The man snapped his head up and his eyes widened in shock.  
  
“Luhan?!?”  
  
The other man smiled, “Yep, it’s me. Good to see you again.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s…” Minseok whispered mechanically, “Where am I? And why am I young again?”  
  
“For the second question, I don’t know. Nobody knows, it’s boss decisions,” Luhan shrugged, “As for your first question, you’re, well, on the other side…”  
  
“In heaven?!”  
  
“Something like that…”  
  
“So I’m dead?” Minseok couldn’t help but ask it. It all felt like a dream.  
  
Silence followed Luhan’s nod, the time for Minseok to digest the news.  
  
“I expected to find you in hell,” Minseok commented jokingly, to break the tension.  
  
“Haha, I thought the same at first, but here I am,” Luhan beamed.  
  
“I missed you,” Minseok blurted out suddenly.  
  
“I missed you too, so much it hurts, you can’t--” Luhan stopped and looked down.  
  
“I can’t understand?” Minseok finished grimly.  
  
“Luhan nodded, “Sorry, I don’t think before talking…”  
  
Minseok chuckled, “You can say that.”  
  
An awkward silence filled the room.  
  
“And now?” Minseok asked.  
  
“Oh! Yeah, follow me, you have to fill in a few forms.”  
  
“Forms? Is this heaven or the Office of Vital Statistics?”  
  
“This first part is more of an office…I call it my personal hell,” Luhan whispered as they moved to a new room with endless lines of tables and chairs, seemingly all taken.  
  
Luhan took an empty form and nodded at Minseok to follow him. To avoid the queue, Luhan led Minseok to his favorite bench in the immense park just outside the main building, where they could enjoy the nice day and calmly fill the papers.  
  
“I’ve been sitting on this bench for so many years, waiting for you,” Luhan recounted, “At first I egotistically thought I was going to see you soon, but I’m glad you didn’t take your life in despair after my accident. At least you got to live a long and intense life.”  
  
“Well, 53 years old is still a bit early to leave, but I’m satisfied with my life.”  
  
“Any Kim junior around on Earth?”  
  
“Nope. I just had a few adventures but nothing too serious or long-term.”  
  
“Sorry for the question, but how come you had an heart attack?”  
  
“Genetics. My father had it too, though he lasted a few years longer. Hey Luhan, what’s this question about reincarnation?”  
  
“It’s if you want to return living as a new human being.”  
  
“And repeat the process of going through my pudgy years and the typical angsty adolescence? No thanks.”  
  
“Nobody can tell who you’re going to reincarnate as, maybe you’re going to look like a super model or become the doctor who discovers the cure to every illness, or…”  
  
“Okay, okay, I got it, I got it…”  
  
“And being here is boring with the passing of the years. I even accepted the job at the welcoming office just to stop vegetating on this bench. Me! Doing office work! This is the best joke ever.”  
  
“But you were alone,” Minseok commented wistfully, looking intensely in Luhan’s eyes.  
  
“You’re right,” Luhan smiled fondly, observing the sky slowly turning orange reflected in Minseok’s dark orbs.


End file.
